Rhythm Of Life
'''Rhythm Of Life '''is from Glee show: Night at the West end. It was originaly from the musical Sweet Charity, also originaly sung by Sammy Davis jr. Callum Taylor sang the song and the rest of the song danced to it. On 22nd November 2011 it was reprised along with Ease On Down The Road in the glee show Glee Show: Please Don't Stop The Music/A Night Of Variety. Lyrics Ensemble: Daddy started out in San Francisco, Tootin' on his trumpet loud and mean, Suddenly a voice said, "Go forth Daddy, Spread the picture on a wider screen." And the voice said, "Brother, there's a million pigeons Ready to be hooked on new religions. Hit the road, Daddy, leave your common-law wife. Spread the religion of The Rhythm Of Life." And The Rhythm Of Life is a powerful beat, Puts a tingle in your fingers and a tingle in your feet, Rhythm in your bedroom, Rhythm in the street, Yes, The Rhythm Of Life is a powerful beat, To feel The Rhythm Of Life, To feel the powerful beat, To feel the tingle in your fingers, To feel the tingle in your feet, Daddy, spread the gospel in Milwaukee, Took his walkie talkie to Rocky Ridge, Blew his way to Canton, then to Scranton, Till he landed under the Manhattan Bridge. Daddy was the new sensation, got himself a congregation, Built up quite an operation down below. With the pie-eyed piper blowing, while the muscatel was flowing, All the cats were go, go, go-ing down below. Daddy was the new sensation, got himself a congregation, Built up quite an operation down below. With the pie-eyed piper blowing, while the muscatel was flowing, All the cats were go, go, go-ing down below. Flip your wings and fly to Daddy, Flip your wings and fly to Daddy, Flip your wings and fly to Daddy, Fly, fly, fly to Daddy, Take a dive and swim to Daddy, Take a dive and swim to Daddy, Take a dive and swim to Daddy, Swim, swim, swim to Daddy Hit the floor and crawl to Daddy, Hit the floor and crawl to Daddy, Hit the floor and crawl to Daddy, Crawl, crawl, crawl to Daddy, And The Rhythm Of Life is a powerful beat, Puts a tingle in your fingers and a tingle in your feet, Rhythm in your bedroom, Rhythm in the street, Yes, The Rhythm Of Life is a powerful beat, To feel The Rhythm Of Life, To feel the powerful beat, To feel the tingle in your fingers, To feel the tingle in your feet, To feel The Rhythm Of Life, To feel the powerful beat, To feel the tingle in your fingers, To feel the tingle in your feet, Flip your wings and fly to Daddy, Take a dive and swim to Daddy, Hit the floor and crawl to Daddy, Daddy we got The Rhythm Of Life, Of life, of life, of life. Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Man!﻿ Category:Glee Show Songs Category:Glee Show Song